Marble Siege 3
SkyanMarble Siege #3 is a the third installment of the Marble Siege series created by Doc671. Currently, Part 1 has been uploaded on September 28th, 2019, so this page remains incomplete until the other two parts are uploaded. Marble Siege #1 made its debut on YouTube on May 31st, 2016, followed by the second two parts on January 9th and 12th, the year after. Before it was released, there are four update videos (currently unlisted) and one trailer to come with it. Contestants (100) Normal (69) * White * Platinum * Silver * Grey * Shadow * Charcoal * Black * Salmon * Strawberry * Red * Crimson * Maroon * Blood * Scarlet * Mahogany * Apricot * Peach * Orange * Tan * Brown * Chocolate * Amber * Goldenrod * Ivory * Lemon * Yellow * Ochre * Olive * Cauliflower * Pistachio * Chartreuse * Relish * Spring * Lime * Green * Forest * Mint * Jade * Turquoise * Shamrock * Snow * Cyan * Aqua * Teal * Azure * Capri (formerly 'Skyan') * Cerulean * Cloud * Sky * Night * Periwinkle * Blue * Royal * Navy * Midnight * Plum * Indigo * Lilac * Lavender * Purple * Eggplant * Pink * Magenta * Fuchsia * Violet * Watermelon * Rose * Burgundy * Raspberry Materials (16) * Bronze * Cotton * Diamond * Fabric * Glass * Gold * Grass * Helium * Ice * Iron * Leather * Rubber * Sand * Steel * Stone * Wood Special (15) * Rainbow * Wheel * Fireball * Pree the Tree * Cee the Tree * Three the Tree * Money * Poup Soop * Sea * HATT MANN * Pheesh * Deletion * Qefped * Desk * Scary Face Enemies ??? 1 A mysterious figure who has stolen important items from the Twin Isles. Located in Trophy House, this stick figure has an unknown amount of health points and has a total of four attacks. She is also 114 cm tall and 78.7 kg heavy. *Knife Slash/Spike Trap, Pistol Shot, Running Bomb, and Smoke Bomb were her attacks. *??? 1 dealt 18 damage. *Glass and Lemon dealt the most damage to ??? 1 (i.e. 32). *??? 1's Pistol Shot attack dealt the most damage to the marbles (i.e. 10). Vine Monster 1 A sentient plant that appeared near Trophy House, it is a plant monster of leaves and vines. It shows signs of being created in a laboratory and its origin is unknown. This sentient plant has 300 health points and has only 1 attack. It is also 74 cm tall and 28.3 kg heavy. *Leaf Slice was its attack. *Vine Monster 1 dealt 3 damage. *Deletion dealt the most damage to the Vine Monsters (i.e. 46). Vine Monster 2 A sentient plant that appeared near Trophy House, it is a plant monster of leaves and vines. It shows signs of being created in a laboratory and its origin is unknown. This sentient plant has 300 health points and has only 1 attack. It is also 74 cm tall and 28.3 kg heavy. *Leaf Slice was its attack. *Vine Monster 2 dealt 8 damage. *Deletion dealt the most damage to the Vine Monsters (i.e. 46). Floating Ore An explosive rock that might not even be a rock. Located in the Cave of the Walls, this explosive rock has 350 health points and has 1 attack. It is also 48 cm tall and 147 kg heavy. * Explode was its attack. * Floating Ore dealt 7 damage. *Iron dealt the most damage to Floating Ore (i.e. 29). Rock Golem A sentient pile of rocks, it was once a dormant golem but awoken by a nearby explosion. Located in the Cave of the Walls, this sentient pile of rocks has 2000 health points and has 4 attacks. It is also 108 cm tall and 610 kg heavy. * Tremor, Pound, Instability, Feet were its attacks. * Rock Golem dealt 33 damage. *Wood dealt the most damage to Rock Golem (i.e. 52). *Rock Golem's Tremor attack dealt the most damage to the marbles (i.e. 10). ??? 2 A mysterious figure who has stolen important items from the Twin Isles. Located at Sound Streams, this stick figure still has an unknown amount of health points and now has a total of five attacks. She is still 114 cm tall and now 72.3 kg heavy. *Knife Slash/Spike Trap, Pistol Shot, Running Bomb, Smoke Bomb, and Landmines were her attacks. *??? 2 dealt 69 damage (and dealt 87 damage overall). *Watermelon dealt the most damage to ??? 2 (i.e. 68). *??? 2's Knife Slash/Spike Trap dealt the most damage to the marbles (i.e. 24). Differences * Each marble has 5 HP. Whenever marbles are attacked, they lose a certain amount of HP. Once one's HP has reached 0, they die and can no longer continue. ** This was done to make attacks more exciting. * It no longer follows the pattern of three enemies and one boss (in Marble Siege 2.) * Arenas are more open. * Storylines are more thought out. Highlights ??? 1 * 19:25 '- Marbles start attacking ???. * '''19:52 '- Knife Slash/Spike Trap is activated. * '20:14 '- Pistol Shot is activated. * '''20:23 - Morale Boost appears. * 20:40 '- Running Bomb is activated. * '''21:20 '- ??? escapes using a Smoke Bomb. Morale Boost remains inactivated. '''Vine Monsters 1 & 2 * 23:07 '- Marbles start attacking Vine Monster 2. * '''23:20 '- Vine Monster 2 activate defensive measures. * '23:23 '- Marbles start attacking Vine Monster 1. * '23:31 '- Vine Monster 1 activate defensive measures. * '23:33 '- Morale Boost appears. * '23:48 '- Leaves are activated. * '23:53 '- Vine Monsters is defeated. Morale Boost remains inactivated. '''Floating Ore * 33:52 '- Marbles start attacking Floating Ore. * '''34:15 '- Morale Boost appears. * '34:22 '- Morale Boost is activated. Damage Multiplier is now doubled. * '''34:38 - Floating Ore explodes and is defeated. Rock Golem * 35:13 '- Marbles start attacking Rock Golem. * '''35:22 '- Instability activates the first time. * '35:40 '- Instability activates the second time. * '36:02 '- Tremor is activated. * '36:03 '- Instability activates the third time. * '36:08 '- Summon appears. * '36:15 '- Summon is activated. Frigidium attacks Rock Golem. * '36:24 '- Instability activates the fourth time. * '36:32 '- Pound is activated. * '36:41 '- Instability activates the fifth time. * '36:53 '- Instability activates the sixth and final time. * '36:55 '- Rock Golem is defeated. '''??? 2 * 42:17 '- Two landmines activate. Marbles start attacking ??? again. * '''43:10 '- Running Bomb is activated. * '43:23 '- Summon appears. * '43:30 '- Knife Slash/Spike Trap is activated. * '43:45 '- Pistol Shot is activated. * '43:47 '- The third and last landmine activates. * '44:09 '- Summon is activated. Frigidium attacks ??? but she dodges! * '44:31 '- ??? escapes using another Smoke Bomb. Dialogue '''Recap Narrator: '''Once upon a time, a band of adventurers journeyed through the land. Blocking their way were enemies. Enemies they had to fight. Trees, hats, Poup Soop, swords. They passed it all. The marbles were warned of a formidable adversary. Destroyer, as he was known, was a dangerous cyborg with many lethal weapons. Corrupted by his robotic mind, he wanted total domination. The adventurers battled a long and hard fight against Destroyer. Eventually the marbles won, putting an end to Destroyer’s brutal intentions. This event became known as the First Siege. Several months later, a scientist named Blue found that a statue was missing. This statue was fabled to contain great power and could have proven dangerous in the wrong hands. Led by Blue, the marbles set out on another adventure. They fought enemy by enemy by enemy by enemy. Even with their leader gone, they carried on with determination and courage. They continued their journey through to space. Upon arrival, they found their moon being torn apart by a so-called black hole. Before they could proceed, there were horrific corruptions they had to take down. The path was then clear to the ‘black hole’. The portal to The Void. In the nothingness they found Overlord. The one who created the horrific corruptions. The one who was tearing apart the moon. The one who stole the statue. The battle was long and enduring. With help from an external force, the marbles stopped Overlord, trapping him in The Void forever. This event became known as the Second Siege. Many months later, normal life has resumed...but the First and Second Sieges were still fresh in the minds of everyone. This is a medium-sized house in the suburban area of Rainbowville. Inside, a certain unsuspecting character is about to have another adventure. This is where our story begins. '''Blue’s Lab (Morning) Blue (on phone): '''Greetings, Cyan. '''Cyan (on phone): '''Hey Blue, it’s a bit early- '''Blue (on phone): '''Meet me in the lab as soon as possible. There is an urgent matter we need to discuss. '''Cyan (on phone): '''Alright, I’ll be there. (Cyan goes to Blue’s lab.) '''Cyan: '''Right. Blue’s lab is under here if I remember correctly... '''Blue: '''Ah. The Composite Marble. Finally ready for another test run. Perhaps one Day this could save us all. '''Cyan: '''Blue? '''Blue: '''Greetings, Cyan. '''Cyan: '''What did you want to talk about? '''Blue: '''Security cameras around the city have captured this footage. (Blue shows footage to Cyan.) '''Cyan: '''Who is that? '''Blue: '''I do not know, but I have managed to put a tracking device on them. We may need to start a Third Siege if we do not find them quickly. '''Cyan: '''Hold on, a Third Siege? How important are these items? '''Blue: '''These three artefacts are of ancient origin. The Vertigo Matrix is measured to contain unfathomable power, though I don’t know how to use it. The Mellon Stone powers the Large Hattron Collider. The third artefact...is currently in Trophy House. I have set it up as bait. We will set out this evening in an attempt to ambush the thief. '''Cyan: '''Wow... I’m pretty excited about doing something this big again... '''Blue: '''Good. Tell people to meet here this evening. '''Cyan: '''Alright. '''Blue: '''Before you go, I would like to give you a gift to show your leadership status. (Blue gives Cyan a suit.) '''Cyan: '''Nice! (Cyan leaves the lab.) '''Somewhere Outside the Lab ''' (Cyan meets Magenta, Yellow, Red, and Teal.) '''Magenta: '''Hey, Cyan! '''Cyan: '''Hey! '''Magenta: '''What’s with the new suit? '''Teal: '''Yeah, that looks pretty cool! '''Cyan: '''I need you all to come to Blue’s Lab this evening. Someone dangerous has raided places in Rainbowville. We may be going on a Third Siege. '''Yellow: '''That sounds dangerous... '''Magenta: '''So... Blue gave you that? '''Cyan: '''Yep. I’m going to be leading everyone with him. '''Yellow: '''Well... you were a great leader last time... '''Teal: '''I think it’s gonna be an amazing adventure! '''Rainbowville (Meanwhile, outside the Inconvenience Store...) Lavender: '''Where should we go next? '''Lime: '''Hmmm... Wait - what’s going on over there? '''Lavender: '''Huh? '''Lime: '''Look! '''Burgundy: '''My pawnshop! It’s been ruined! (Lime and Lavender walk over.) '''Lime: '''What happened here? '''Cerulean: '''Someone raided the shop! They stole a very valuable artefact! '''Lime: What was it? Cerulean: 'A powerful object called the Vertigo Matrix. '''Lavender: '''Oh. (Cyan walks over.) '''Cyan: '''Hey guys. Blue wants us to meet at his lab this evening. '''Lime: '''What for? '''Cyan: '''A thief has raided several places in Rainbowville- '''Cerulean: '''WILL SOMEBODY HELP?! '''Cyan: '-this included, and we’re setting up a trap to catch them. If we fail, we may start a Third Siege. '''Cerulean: '''Oh, wow... sorry... '''Lavender: '''We’ll meet you there. '''The Hat Stoar HATT MANN: 'There must be something wrong with the Large Hattron Collider. '''Orange: '.etagitsevni dluohs eW (HATT MANN and Orange head to the Large Hattron Collider.) 'Orange: '!enog si etonS nomleM ehT !seoN hO '''Blue’s Lab (Evening) Charcoal: '''Come quickly! You’re late! '''Cyan: '''Welcome, everyone. Thank you all for coming. We have gathered you here because of a series of thefts. '''Blue: '''Yes. Two important artefacts have been stolen by an unidentified individual. (Blue shows a picture.) '''Blue: '''This is the Vertigo Matrix. It was stolen from Burgundy‘s pawnshop at approximately midnight. The Melmon Stone, used to power the Large Hattron Collider, was stolen two hours later. '''Cyan: '''The Desk Ring is the last artefact. We’ve kept it in Trophy House as bait and believe that the thief will target it soon. '''Blue: '''They have evaded security thus far. For this reason, I believe our target will be hard to apprehend. It is possible that this could be a very long journey. It might even be of a large enough scale to be considered... (Cues Marble Siege 3 intro.) '''Practice Battle Narrator: '''Welcome to Marble Siege #3! Much has changed since Marble Siege #2. It is recommended that you watch the following practice battle to understand what’s going on. (The practice battle starts.) '''Narrator: '''This is the spawn point. Marbles will enter the arena here. The location of the battle is called the arena. Inside the arena there are several obstacles that marbles must get past. (White enters the battle.) '''Narrator: '''This is White’s marble. It represents White’s location in the arena. '''Narrator: '''This is the enemy. Marbles damage enemies by hitting them. The faster a marble goes, the more damage they deal. Marbles that escape the arena will eventually teleport back to the spawn point. (Zooms into each indicator.) '''Narrator: '''The health and name of the enemy is shown here. The marbles win when the marble has no health remaining. The number of marbles left is shown here. In this case, White is the only marble in the arena. The damage multiplier is also displayed here. All damage gets multiplied by the damage multiplier's value. The last marble that has been killed in the current battle is shown here. (Practice Circle 2 launches an attack.) '''Narrator: '''Enemies can unleash attacks against the marbles. When a marble is damaged, it becomes invulnerable to attacks for a short while. During this period, its HP is displayed. All marbles start with 5 HP. '''Narrator: '''This is the splash text. It displays different messages during the course of the battle. (Shows the Morale Boost power-up.) '''Narrator: '''This is a power-up. Power-ups occasionally appear in the arena and activate a beneficial effect when hit by a marble. This power-up is Morale Boost, which temporarily doubles the Damage Multiplier. (Practice Circle 2 is defeated.) '''Narrator: '''That's all for now! More mechanics will be introduced as the Siege progresses. (Shows all the marbles.) '''Narrator: '''Here are the marbles! As mentioned before, each marble starts with 5 HP. After each battle, the HP of each marble is shown. Here they are now! (Shows all the marbles' HP.) '''Narrator: '''Imagine marbles hitting a red pad to attack! So dumb, right? (HATT MANN attempts to enter the HATT VANN but is interrupted by Blue.) '''Blue: '''Sorry HATT MANN, but we are going on a different vehicle. '''HATT MANN: '''Hm? What vehicle? '''Blue: '''The HATT BUUS. '''HATT MANN: '''Wh...- b- but- I- w..- uh.. well- um.. b.- '''Blue: '''Everyone, get on the HATT BUUS. '''Grassy Plains Yellow: 'Yay! We don't have to walk all the way! '''Magenta: '''It got REALLY tiring last time... '''Snow: '''So does anyone mind telling me how the Vertigo Matrix ended up in a pawnshop? '''Burgundy: '''Uhhhhhhhh... (They reach Rainbowville.) '''Ivory: '''Woah! I can see my house from here! '''Strawberry: '''Rainbowville won't be the same while we're gone... '''Green: '''We won't be gone for long! All we need to do is to show that thief who's boss with my amazing SWORDS!!! '''Lilac: '''A boss? WHERE?! '''Midnight: '''Calm down. We aren't fighting anyone yet. '''Lime: '''Anyone have any idea why the statue randomly flew up into the air and came crashing back down? '''Yellow: '...no... (They reach near the East Station.) '''Azure: '''I have never been in a Siege before! This will be exciting! '''Platinum: '''Well, hopefully it'll all be over and done with soon. '''Blue: '''Our adversary has managed to evade our security systems. She is very dangerous, and it will be hard to stop her. '''Apricot: '''I want to go home now! It's dark and scary! '''HATT MANN: '''We are now approaching Trophy House. Please ready yourselves for a battle. '''Apricot: '''Eeek! '''Trophy House HATT MANN: 'We have arrived at Trophy House. '''Cyan: '''Let's go! '''Blue: '''Oh dear. '''Cyan: '''Trophy House is ruined! '''Charcoal: '''Wait! Over there! (Red and Green ran to the thief.) '???: 'Wow. Took you long enough to find me. '''Green: '''Give those back, thief! I'll sword you!!!! '???: 'Feeling sassy today, are we? Hahaha... (Cyan enters the scene.) '''Red: '''We'll take you down so hard! you won't even remember your name! '???: 'You brought the city's entire population to take on lil' ol' me? '???: '''I'm almost flattered... '''Cyan: '''Keep your cool, everyone. We can do this. (They start to fight ???.) (After the battle, ??? escapes using a smoke bomb.) '''Narrator: '''The moon hasn't been looking great since Overlord... (Everyone leaves the Trophy House.) '''Green: '''Dang it! She escaped! '''Cyan: '''The Desk Ring is gone too! (Blue pulls up a radar.) '''Blue: '''According to this, she is now heading towards Flax Forest. '''Watermelon: '''Wait, a tracking device? '''Night: '''Hold on! Trouble ahead! (They encountered and fight the Vine Monsters.) '''Narrator: '''Velocity pads always point to the direction they send marbles in. (They went back into the HATT BUUS.) '''Plum: '''I'm getting dizzy... '''Peach: '''The ground is turning into sand! '''Flax Forest HATT MANN: 'We are now entering Flax Forest. '''Plum: '''Agh! I'm overheating already! '''Shamrock: '''It's night. Deserts are freezing cold at night. '''Plum: '''Oh. '''Highwaystickman: '''Hands up! Gimme yer Units! (The HATT BUUS stops at Highwaystickman.) '''Cyan: '''We should do something about this. '''Blue: '''Green, Iron and Steel, you are being dispatched to deal with Highwaystickman. '''Green: '''Hear that? Let's sword him! (Green, Iron, and Steel exit the BUUS one by one.) '''Iron: '''Hey! What do you think you're doing? '''Highwaystickman: '''You...! Argh! Take this! (Highwaystickman tried to shoot Iron but missed and Green blocked the shot.) '''Highwaystickman: '''Blow me down! The sorry sea dog's chainmail stopped me shot! I lost the duel. '''Highwaystickman: '''Fine - you win! I'm out of here! '''Steel: '''Well... that... was easy... (They went back into the HATT BUUS.) '''Orange: '.snomleM epiR 'Magenta: '''What?! What are you talking about? '''Yellow: '''He's... saying... 'Ripe Melmons'? '''Magenta: '''How can you even understand him? What does that mean?! '''Yellow: '''Well... uh... I've been his friend for... a very long time... '''Magenta: '''But... WHAT IS A MELMON?! '''Yellow: '''I... I don't know! '''Yellow: '''H- has anyone seen Help Me? '''Snow: '''Uhh... no... we killed him, remember? '''Yellow: '... '''Narrator: '''There are three different types of attack. '''Narrator: '''Single; Traditional attacks that activate when the boss' HP drops below a certain value. These attacks only occur once. Recurring; Attacks that activate at a timed interval. Lingering; Attacks that are present in the arena from the beginning of the battle and activate when a marble touches them. '''Teal Tundra Plum: 'Oh wow! It's so cold here! '''Shamrock: '''You do realize that there's heating in the bus, right? '''Plum: '''Oh. '''Brown: '''Hey, look! It's Mr. Fridge's house! '''HATT MANN: '''We are now approaching Frigidium's outpost. (The HATT BUUS stops at Frigidium.) '''Pree the Tree: '*scared rustle* '''Cyan: '''What does he want? '''Blue: '''What is it that you want? '''Frigidium: '''I wish to join you. '''Cyan: '''Seriously? '''Frigidium: '''You may think of it as a joke, but the battle we had two years ago... it showed me that you are truly strong. I wish to join your cause. '''Blue: '''Alright. You may join us. '''Practice Battle 2 Narrator: '''Frigidium has joined the team! Let's see how he'll play his part in battle! (A summon power-up appears.) '''Narrator: '''This power-up is Summon, which calls in an ally to support the marbles. (Frigidium attacks Practice Circle 2 2.) '''Narrator: '''Frigidium came into the arena and dealt 198 damage! '''Narrator: '''Each ally has two moves. Frigidium can also attack using three ice knives. (Frigidium enters the HATT BUUS and continues.) '''Frigidium: '''If I may ask, what is the cause of this journey? '''Blue: '''We have been stolen from. We are currently in pursuit of the thief. '''Snow: '''Hey, wait! Isn't he our enemy? What is he doing on board? '''Magenta: '''Enemy? Oh, right. You weren't in Marble War... '''Snow: '''Meh. The one who organises these barely ever lets any of us underrated competitors in. '''Violet: '''Don't you mean that you didn't want to join? '''Snow: '''Shut up, Violet. We all know that everything is rigged for you. '''Violet: '''What?! I was eliminated unfairly! '''Snow: '''Three times? Suuuure. I think somebody up there likes you. '''Rocky Mountains Violet: 'What, you think that I have some sort of guardian angel or something? That's ridiculous. '''Fireball: '''Erm, yeah... that doesn't make any sense. '''HATT MANN: '''We are now entering the Rocky Mountains. The terrain here is very rough. '''Cyan: '''Blue, what's the most painless course through this place? '''Blue: '''We should travel to the Cave of the Walls. The ground on that path is relatively smooth. '''Jade: '''Hey, what if we fight the walls again? That was pretty fun, right? '''Olive: '''More like a waste of time. '''Pink: '''Yeah. I'd rather go around. '''Jade: '''B- but... '''Jade: '... '''Watermelon: '''H- hey, what's that floating orb over there? '''Cyan: '''Watch out! (They fight Floating Ore and Rock Golem.) '''Narrator: '''Running Bombs have a small chance of duplicating... (They continue forward.) '''Yellow: '''Whew! We made it! '''Cyan: '''There isn't anything else in our way, right? '''Blue: '''It appears not. '''HATT MANN: '''We are now entering the Sound Streams. '''Sound Streams Magenta: 'There shouldn't be any enemies here, right? '''Shadow: '''Well, there weren't any last time... '''HATT MANN: '''Attention, everyone. We have spotted the thief. Prepare to engage in combat. '???: 'You guys again? You know, you might come off as desperate if you follow me everywhere. '''Red: '''Shut up! We're going to absolutely annihilate you! '???: 'Like last time? Hate to break it to you, but I still know my name. '''Red: '''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR (They fight ??? again.) (After the battle, ??? escapes again using another smoke bomb.) '''Narrator: '''Does she have a joint problem or something? '''Green: '''Argh! '''Snow: '''Seriously? She smoke bombed us again? '''Blue: '''The target is now somewhere east of the Twin Isles. '''Snow: '...and took off in a boat? Cheap tactic. '''Cyan: '''Agh... how long is it going to take for us to get a ship there? '''Charcoal: '''Well... there is a ship that can carry all of us and the HATT BUUS... it's just very old... '''Cyan: '''Great. We're going to be here a while. (Orange pushes Yellow into a river.) '''Yellow: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Yellow: '''No! *sputters* Help! (Yellow gets dragged to ashore.) '''Yellow: '''Help! '''Yellow: '''Wait! (He notices something and picks it up.) '''Yellow: '''What's this? (This is where Part 1 ends.) Trivia * Currently, Marble Siege #3: Part 1 was the first part of the Siege that had no marbles killed and also the longest part of Marble Siege spanning almost 49 minutes compared to Marble Siege #2: Part 1's 38 minutes and Part 2's 36 minutes. * Similarly, this was the first siege that Doc671 did not do alone. In the credits section, five users make an appearance for their contribution. ** '''FlameVapour; he did the writing and planning, a third-ish of the dialogue and splash text. ** BlueIce57; she did the sprites for the Composite Marble, and two of ???'s attacks; Running Bomb and Smoke Bomb, built ???'s second arena (with the help of Timtodile) and made three comics and three overworld scenes. ** Prototype; he did a third-ish of the dialogue, chose the music for most scenes, built ???'s first arena, the HATT BUUS and a template for overworld scenes, made six comics and four overworld scenes, as well as bug fixing and testing. ** Woods Paul; he did Rock Golem's arena, made one overworld scene and also did the bug fixing and testing. ** Timtodile; he built ???'s second arena (with the help of BlueIce57) and also did the writing and planning. * Highwaystickman's fourth line is a reference to one of the lines the Pirate says in the game, Town of Salem. Category:Marble Siege 3 Category:Marble Sieges Category:Videos